


an accident

by NGQueen



Category: Isaac Beamer Versus The Supernatural - Fandom, Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chris is very oblivious, Drew is a good brother, Isaac Beamer versus the supernatural, Isaac is also very gay, M/M, Nevin is very gay, it's always the janitor’s closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NGQueen/pseuds/NGQueen
Summary: Isaac doesn't really like the fact that Chris and Nevin are hanging out together,once he got into a fight with Nevin about this
Relationships: Isaac "Ink" Beamer/Nevin "Nightmare" Jovel, Isaac Beamer/Nevin Jovel, Isaac/Nevin, Nevaac
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	an accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onebizarrekai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebizarrekai/gifts).



It was a nice day, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, the sun was hiding behind the clouds, so it was pretty warm outside  
Like every other day, Isaac and Chris were walking together to school, it has become a habit for both of them by now, walking together like the good friends they are  
Tho he didn’t see Chris in any other way than just a friend, Isaac enjoyed walking with him, just the two of them, especially since he and Nevin Jovel, the “local emo kid” became friends

“Chris! Wait up!”

“Speaking of the devil,” Isaac thought to himself, “of course, it’s Nevin, who else would it be?”

“Oh, hey Nevin!” Chris answered happily, “what are you up to?”

“Ya know, kinda called Quinton a piece of shit and all” the smaller one answered with an evil smirk

“So the usual?” Chris chuckled

“Is that all you needed?” Isaac interrupted them, usually, he would just wait until they’re done talking or even start heading to his locker by himself, but today he was having none of it

“What’s your problem?” Nevin glared at him

“With you or in general?” Isaac shot back with a grin

Then silence, a long, awkward silence

luckily for them, the bell rang and they had to go to class,  
unluckily for them, both Nevin and Isaac had the same class, so they had to walk together

\---

“So? What was that?” Nevin asked, breaking the silence, they almost got to the classroom by now

“What are you talking about?” the other answered in confusion

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Nevin said glaring at the other

“No, no I don’t” Isaac returned

“Why are you acting like a total douchebag?” Nevin snapped

“Why do you feel the need to talk to Chris precisely when we’re hanging out together?” Isaac snapped back

“Wha- he’s my friend! Of course, I would stop by and chat with him!” Nevin practically shout at him, unsure if he’s feeling anger, confusion or both

“Well before he was your friend, he was mine!!” Isaac shouted back

“Are you a 5 year old or something?! What kind of argument is that?!” Nevin shout yet again, slightly pushing Isaac backward

Isaac grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, “you’re the one to talk!”

Suddenly Nevin’s eyes lit up a cyan color, he pushed Isaac down on the floor, getting on top of him and putting both of his arms above his head, holding them tightly

“Jeez, you knew I had super strength, yet chose to pick a fight with me? Not the smartest option I would say, Beamer” Nevin commented with a mocking grin on his face

Isaac said nothing, just looked him dead in the eyes, remaining silence

They were looking at each other for what felt like an eternity, the distance between their heads growing smaller and smaller, until, they’re lips met

It was a quick, soft kiss, both pulled away and looked at each other for a second, before realizing what they just done

Nevid practically jumped off Isaac, putting a hand against his lips, his face was red like a tomato, “what… did you just do…?”

“What did I do…? What did you do…?” Isaac responded to the sudden accusation with the same red face

Again… an awkward silence

“It was an accident!” Nevin suddenly declared

“Y-yes! An accident!” Isaac agreed, stuttering, shaking, unsure of what to feel in the moment

“Let’s just go to class, we’re late” Nevin called the other, signing the way to the classroom with his thumb, about half a minute of walking, they both were silent, not daring to say a word

\---

“Ugh, 3 AM…” Nevin whispered in frustration, “why can’t I stop thinking about this fucker… UGH! What was I thinking?!” he thought out loud

“.... his lips were soft tho….”

“...WAIT-”, he set up, the only thing he could think of was Isaac, how they kissed, how good his lips felt against his…

“Nevin…? Is everything alright?” he suddenly heard a voice from across the room, it was Drew, he must’ve been so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice how his brother had entered the room

“Yeah… I’m fine, go back to sleep” Nevid said, not wanting to bother Drew with what he had considered as “stupid thoughts”

Drew rolled his eyes, “We both know you’re lying, come one, tell me what’s wrong”

Drew sat on the bed, putting a hand on his twin’s shoulder, “you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Well…”

\---

“Wait wait wait wait, you kissed Isaac??” Drew asked in absolute shock, that’s for sure wasn’t what he had expected

“It was an accident! Nothing serious” Nevin claimed, he could feel the blush on his cheeks grow

“How can you kiss someone by accident?!” Drew asked with the same shocked looked

“I don’t know! It just happened! And it meant absolutely nothing!” Nevid answered, “look, I’m just as confused as you are! I don’t know why this happened, why can’t I forget about it nor why did I like it...”

“Wait… you LIKED IT??”

“Just… forget about this conversation and go back to sleep… there’s school tomorrow,” Nevin said, rolling on his side and closing his eyes, falling into a deep sleep

“Maybe… tomorrow won’t be such a boring day after all” Drew grinned to himself while closing the door of his brother’s room, heading to his own

\---

“Drew where are we going?” Nevin whined as is twin-lead him to the janitor’s closet, “the janitor’s closet? Does it has something to do with Quinton?”

“Brother, whatever happens, I just want you to know something…”

“Drew?-”

“This is for your own good,” said Drew before throwing him into the closet, shutting the door after him

“What the-” Nevin stopped as he noticed Isaac standing in front of him, visibly confused

“Drew! Let us out!!” Nevin turned around and started shouting, absolutely forgetting about his super strength

“Oh, I’ll let you out, Nevin” Drew said back, “as soon as you tell Isaac that thing you’ve been wanting to tell him!!”

“What is he talking about?” Isaac asked, even more confused than before

“Oh, um, Drew is just been eating raw sugar packets again!” he made up something

“How stupid do you think I am?” Isaac asked with a ‘wth man’ face

“Very, but this has nothing to do with the situation” Nevin smirked at the other

Isaac looked at him with a judging glare, “so? What did you want to tell me?”

“Nothing! I’m telling you, I have no idea what’s going on here!” Nevin answered, obviously lying

“If you won’t tell him, I’ll tell him!!” Drew declared from behind the door

Nevin’s face flushed the color red, “fine! Fine! I’ll tell him! Jeez…”  
“So… um… we need to talk about… ya know…”

“The incident..?” Isaac cutted him

“Yeah.. THAT.. so... um… what was that??” Nevin asked, unsure of what answer he is waiting for

“I don’t know? Sexual tension?” Isaac looked away

“Really?”

“You have a better explanation?” Isaac didn’t even look at him, “ why do we need to talk about this anyway?”

“I… um… well…” Nevin took a deep breath, “I KIND OF BEEN LOSING SLEEP ABOUT IT ANDIT’SHARDFORMETOADMITBUTIKINDALIKEDIT-” he said hoping that Isaac didn’t understand a thing and that Drew will let them out

“You… liked it…? And you’ve been… losing sleep about it..?” Isaac finally looked at him, a blush flushing on his face

“He understood… CRAP” Nevin thought to himself, face red as a tomato

“I guess that makes the two of us, huh?” Isaac looked away, blushing even harder, a cracked smirk on his face

There was silence for a couple of minutes, not an awkward one, they needed time to comprehend what had just happened

“Isaac..” Nevin started, “you’re free after school? We could, ya know, grab some ice cream or something,” he asked, slightly blushing

“Yeah, sure, that would be nice…”

they both smiled at each other, satisfied

“SEE? WASN'T THAT HARD HUH??”

“YOU'RE SO LUCKY I LOVE YOU DREW-”

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced Gravity Falls and Hamilton, do as you wish with this information


End file.
